Gecolis Casiopea
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: Una auténtica maldición ha venido desde más allá de los confines del espacio. Esta vez no va a haber suficiente con sólo un grupo de héroes... va a hacer falta que alguien eche una mano *Primer Crossover entre MTNNeuro y KHReborn en español*
1. Prólogo

Mi nueva... ida de olla! Otro crossover, esta vez inspirado en un sueño que tuve hace tiempo. Ese sueño involucraba a dos series, aunque una de ellas no la conocía demasiado y decidí alterarlo para cambiarla por otra. Así, sin comerlo ni beberlo y gracias a mis vacaciones tras los exámenes, me puse a escribirlo. En un principio lo hice por el mero hecho de pasarlo a papel, pero me animé y lo cierto es que llevo como unos treces capítulos a día de hoy XD De momento subo el prólogo por si a alguien le suena bien, el resto lo subiré independientemente de la acogida que tenga entre el público. Pero si alguien deja reviews no voy a quejarme, claro XD

En fin, avisaré: el villano de la historia (la Gecolis Casiopea) es una mezcla entre el villano de mi sueño, un dibujo que hice en clase y Audrey II, de "La pequeña tienda de los horrores". Se trata de un crossover a gran escala entre **Katekyô Hitman Reborn** y **Majin Tantei Nôgami Neuro** en el que intentaré meter todos los personajes posibles (siempre que sea razonable su aparición... aunque a veces ni eso XD) de ambas series. Quiero dejar claro además que esta historia, aunque está desvinculada del hilo argumental de ambas series, transcurriría justo después de la saga de Rokudo Mokuro en el caso de la primera y tras la de HAL en el caso de la segunda. De todos modos, tampoco me hagáis mucho caso que igual se me va la olla!

Si a alguien le interesa, en mi cuenta de DeviantArt también publicaré el fic, incluso le he hecho una portada muy... muy... dejémoslo en que le he hecho una portada ¿vale? XD El que quiera verla que me busque como JaviDLuffy, mi cuenta no tiene pérdida! Y ya sin más, os dejo con el prólogo.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Desde las infinitas simas del espacio, algo se aproxima. Lo hace dejando pasar de largo sistemas solares enteros, satélites y asteroides, esquivando meteoritos e ignorando enormes trozos de roca. Porque ese algo está buscando vida… y la ha encontrado.

----

Fue un día cualquiera de principios de primavera cuando ocurrió, todos los canales se confabularon para emitir la misma noticia. Un extraño meteorito había impactado en una remota isla al sur del país, tan pequeña e insignificante que ni siquiera figuraba en el mapa. El impacto fue preciso pero devastador, quedando un pequeño y profundo agujero como única prueba del acontecimiento.  
Según se comentó, se habían hallado restos de lo que podían ser residuos de vida orgánica adheridos a las paredes del agujero, por lo que se especuló que podría contener vida. Y en efecto, al cavar más y más para encontrar los restos del meteorito en el fondo, encontraron vida. Encontraron a la Gecolis Casiopea, despertada de su letargo de más de cien millones de años… y muy hambrienta.

----

-_Nos llegan informes desde los organismos competentes asegurando que la situación está totalmente bajo control_ –decía un nervioso reportero de una cadena importante, intentando que no le temblara la voz-. _Según parece, las raíces que salen del meteorito y que en cuestión de unas horas han cubierto casi toda la superficie de la isla no son más que un fe… un fenómeno de aclimatación… Seguiremos informando en cuanto tengamos más not…  
_La televisión se apagó, dejando a medias el comunicado.  
-Desde luego, ya no saben qué inventar… -dijo la señora Sawada, dejando el mando en su sitio-. ¡Tsuna! –llamó-. ¡La comida!

----

-_Les repito, porque ya lo he dicho cinco veces antes de esta, que no hay ningún motivo para pensar siquiera en ponernos en cualquier tipo de alerta catastrófica_ –al presidente del Comité de Orden Frente a Desastres Naturales le estaba costando bastante trabajo hablar por radio sin sonar confundido-. _No tenemos ni idea de qué demonios es esa cosa ni de dónde ha venido, lo admitimos... ¡Pero sólo son raíces! No entiendo qué…  
_Con un "clic", un dedo enguantado apagó la radio. Su dueño dedicó una sonrisa cargada de malicia a una chica rubia que lo miraba extrañado.  
-Y como este –dijo-, hay muchos más. La noticia está por todas partes.  
-¿Crees que es un…? –empezó la chica.  
-Es un enigma.

----

Supongamos por unos instantes que el mundo entero estuviera en peligro y que nadie tuviera ni idea de qué demonios ocurre. Alguien tendría que hacer algo… ¿Pero quién sería capaz de actuar totalmente a oscuras? Obviamente, alguien muy impulsivo… o muy imbécil.  
Afortunadamente, tenemos a más de un sujeto involucrado.

***

_Próximo capítulo: La Madre Naturaleza en acción_

* * *

Muchas gracias si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí _leyendo lo que hay de camino_. Espero que la idea no sea demasiado desagradable XD

Un saludo y ya subiré el resto...


	2. Chapter I

El primer capítulo al fin! Es más largo que el otro, aunque en este sólo vemos a una de las dos series del crossover... Pero es sólo para introducirla, próximamente habrá mezcla absoluta y en cada capítulo tendremos dos o tres cosas que contar XD

Espero que os guste, y muchas gracias a **Mistral-black** por el review! Me alegro de que te interese la idea, y no te preocupes si no sabes mucho de Reborn. Si estás leyendo la serie te enterarás enseguida de por onde van los tiros XD

**_

* * *

_**

**_Gecolis Casiopea_**

**Capítulo I: La Madre Naturaleza en acción**

Aquel día no había clases ¡y era una suerte! La primavera sólo acababa de empezar y ya hacía un tiempo espléndido, digno del más reconfortante de los veranos. La vida rebosaba allá por donde uno mirara, y los pájaros no hacían más que cantar y llamarse los unos a los otros con un tono interrogante. El polen se metía en los ojos de la gente y las alergias habían llegado por adelantado. Pero, de todas formas, era un bonito día de primavera. Había que disfrutarlo.

-¿Por qué no se callan los pájaros esos? –se quejó Gokudera-. ¡Estoy hasta las narices!  
Inmediatamente se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se sonó la nariz.

-Venga, no seas tan cascarrabias –rió Yamamoto-. Sólo estás así porque tienes una alergia de caballo.

-¿Estás insinuando algo, friki del béisbol?

Naturalmente, el peligris siempre estaba en pie de guerra.

-Chicos, dejadlo ya –dijo Tsuna, abriéndose paso entre los dos e intentando por todos los medios que la sangre no llegara al río.

Era, como ya se había dicho, un bonito día de primavera. Por eso Tsuna y los demás habían decidido salir al campo a admirar de cerca las maravillas de la Madre Naturaleza y a estornudar con su efusivo afán por polinizar todo lo polinizable. El que Reborn hubiera "sugerido" una caminata de varios kilómetros para fortalecer el cuerpo, la mente y el alma a través del contacto con el campo en su momento más activo sólo había sido un detalle sin importancia.

Tsuna se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se rascó el cabello. Él no estaba hecho para interactuar con la naturaleza de esa forma, y sabía que los demás tampoco... y sin embargo, habían venido todos. Siguiendo a los tres chicos que iban a la cabeza, iban un par de chicas con dos niños pequeños correteando alrededor de ellas. Y justo al frente...

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! -gritaba un chico lleno de vendas y tiritas-. ¡Esta es la fuerza vital de la naturaleza en toda su gloria! -el chico alzó un puño y sonrió a los demás-. ¡Me siento estupendamente aquí!

Por supuesto, no había ni rastro de Reborn por ninguna parte. Al fin y al cabo, él sólo era el culpable de que estuvieran en mitad de la nada con Gokudera asfixiándose con el polen y Ryohei a punto de convertirse en una supernova de pura energía.

Afortunadamente, las chicas parecían sí estar adaptadas a pasear sin descanso por el campo, aunque sólo fuera porque parecían lo suficientemente distraídas con los críos como para no darse cuenta de que deberían estar cansadas y aburridas. Y, por supuesto, a los niños pequeños no les afectaba para nada la magnificencia de la naturaleza; Lambo e I-Pin se limitaban a corretear aplastando flores y buscando insectos mientras gritaban cosas raras.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar al punto de descanso? -preguntó Tsuna, que hacía ya una hora que andaba corto de energías.

-Pues debería ser por aquí, Décim... ¡atchús! -estornudó Gokudera

-¡Ciao!

Los tres se giraron para ver como un bebé salía de entre los arbustos... curiosamente disfrazado también de arbusto.

-Habéis tardado más del doble de lo que pensaba -declaró sonriendo como sólo un bebé sabe hacer.

-¡Pero si llevamos tres horas de caminata a marcha forzada! -se quejó Tsuna-. ¿Tú cuanto has tardado, si se puede saber?

-Yo he venido por el aire.

Reborn señaló al camaleón que asomaba por el arbusto junto a él, que al instante se convirtió en una especie de parapente diminuto. Yamamoto rió ante la ocurrencia del crío, pero Tsuna no lo encontró tan divertido.

-¡Eso es trampa! Así nosotros también hubiéramos llegado antes.

-Son mis recursos, el mérito es mío.

Justo en ese momento llegaron las chicas, que celebraron encontrarse con el benjamín del grupo en un lugar tan apartado de la mano de Dios. Como ya era bastante avanzado el mediodía, decidieron que comerían ahí mismo, y se dispusieron a abrir las mochilas.

-¡Eh, chicos! -llamó Ryohei, que se había adelantado a todos y acaba de pegarse un buen paseo sobre sus pasos para encontrarlos de nuevo.

-Ryohei, deja ya de perderte por ahí y siéntate a comer -dijo Kyôko, su hermana.

-¡Pero es que es algo increíble! -siguió-. ¡Es la Madre Naturaleza al máximo!

-No habrás visto un ciervo pariendo o algo así ¿no? -preguntó un enfurruñado Gokudera.

-¡Mucho mejor!

En contra de la voluntad de la mayoría, hubo que volver a guardarlo todo para poder acompañar a Ryohei a dondequiera que este hubiera encontrado la maravilla que pregonaba. La única diferencia era que ahora había que llevar en brazos a Lambo, que se había dormido; y a cuestas a Haru, que se había torcido un tobillo de la forma más tonta posible.

-¡Llegamos! -anunció Ryohei triunfante-. ¿No es increíble?

Y sí, era increíble. Lo suficiente como para dejarlos a todos boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué... es? -dejó escapar Tsuna.

Ante ellos, saliendo del propio suelo, había una especie de tubo gigantesco, de un color verde parduzco y de aspecto terriblemente sólido; que se perdía por entre los árboles de alrededor. Una raíz gigante... procedente de una planta enorme... que había sido capaz de extenderla hasta ahí perforando el subsuelo.  
Reborn no puso gesto de sorpresa, sino de preocupación. Iba a tener que hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

----

_Próximo capítulo: Llegada al punto de encuentro_

* * *

Se acabó este!


	3. Capítulo II

De nuevo gracias a **Mistral-black**, que parece ser la única persona que lee esto XD (al menos en esta página!). Claro que no me importa que te adelantar mirando los capis en mi DA ^^ De hecho, debería darte las gracias por tomarte la molestia XD En fin, ya sé que la sección de Neuro no está muy viva... Aunque yo tengo un par de fics en reserva que algún día subiré... Uno de ellos al menos! XD

En fin, aquí subo no sólo el segundo capi sino unos cuantos más... Ya veré sobre la marcha por cual me paro XD Espero que os guste!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo II: Llegada al punto de encuentro**

-_Según nuestras fuentes, las raíces del meteorito han dejado de crecer. El Presidente del Comité de Orden Frente a Desastres Naturales ha anunciado que, ahora que toda la isla está prácticamente cubierta por las raíces, ya no hay peligro de que se extiendan más..._  
-¿Tenemos que escuchar eso? -preguntó Godai.  
-_...afortunadamente, las raíces no parecen poder atravesar el agua salada, quizá por una imposibilidad para habitar en un medio hipertónico..._  
-Somos tus pasajeros, debes respetar nuestras decisiones y gustos musicales -dijo tajantemente un hombre vestido con un impecable traje azul.  
-¡Pero es que esto no es música!  
-_...no cree que sea posible que las raíces puedan crecer por debajo del suelo hasta alcanzar tierra firme, ninguna podría llegar a una profundidad semejante..._  
Yako miraba por la ventana aburrida mientras oía de fondo como su ayudante humillaba al conductor. En apenas un par de días, Neuro ya lo tenía todo listo para visitar el que, según sus cálculos, era el punto geográfico de mayor probabilidad de contacto con esas raíces endemoniadas.  
-No entiendo su naturaleza -había dicho-, pero sé que tomarán tierra en apenas unas horas. Eso nos ahorrará mucho trabajo.  
Ahora iban los tres directos a un pueblecito costero cuyo nombre no le sonaba a nadie, dispuestos a buscar ese "contacto"... Sólo para saciar el hambre del tipo del traje azul.  
-Yo estaba muy a gusto en la oficina esa de las narices -dijo Godai-. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ver lo de la planta? Ni siquiera suena como una noticia creíble.  
-_...aunque hay testigos que aseguran haber visto raíces similares cerca de la costa del país, repetimos, no hay nada que temer. Aún no hemos confirmado la presencia de esas raíces, pero sabemos que no... que no es probable que puean atravesar el mar..._  
-Es una noticia atípica, y por eso merece nuestra atenta atención.  
Por supuesto, la atenta atención del grupo era la suya propia.

El coche aparcó en mitad de la calle y los tres se bajaron. En el pueblo no parecía haber muchos más coches, así que nadie se quejaría de que estuvieran bloqueando la calzada.  
-Esclavo Número Dos -dijo Neuro, refiriéndose a Godai-, ve a buscar un sitio agradable donde pasar la noche mientras la detective y yo echamos un vistazo por los alrededores. El dinero no es problema porque los pagarás tú. O sea, que no es problema nuestro.  
A regañadientes, el rubio sacó una maleta del coche y se fue a preguntar a los lugareños por el equivalente a un hotel en un sitio como ese.  
-Neuro -dijo Yako mientras ella y su ayudante se alejaban calle abajo-, ¿estás seguro de que debemos ir al encuentro de esa cosa? Voy a perder días de clase si no lo resolvemos rápido ¡y mañana toca sopa de pescado en el comedor del instituto!  
-Paciencia, larva de insecto, ya tendrás tiempo de saciar tu apetito cuando yo haya saciado el mío.  
La noche casi había caído y las desiertas calles del pueblo parecían amenazantes bajo el manto de creciente oscuridad.  
-¿Cómo es que hay un enigma en esa... esas raíces? -preguntó la rubia, mirando de reojo al demonio.  
-Del mismo modo que HAL poseía un enigma informático protegiendo su estructura, aquí existe un enigma parecido. No se trata de un rompecabezas montado por una mente humana con el fin de enredar y deshilachar las leyes de la causalidad. Aquí -añadió, al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y presioanaba con fuerza-, hablamos de un enigma milenario; una razón de ser con origen incluído.  
El demonio estaba señalando hacia el frente, justo lo que parecía ser un vejo embarcadero.  
-Esa cosa no es de este mundo, y sé que guarda dentro tanta energía como HAL... Incluso puede que más.  
-¿A-aparecerá por el agua?  
-No creo. Pero si viene, lo hará desde esa dirección.  
-¿Cómo te las has ingeniado para calcular lo que hará esa cosa?  
-Me limité a pensar como actuaría si fuera una forma de vida extraterrestre con aires de grandeza y ni un ápice de compasión.  
El demonio le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de mala intención. La chica se limitó a mirarlo con malos ojos.  
-Aunque también tuve que imaginar que mi único medio de locomoción era hacer crecer raíces, y te aseguro que esa especie de planta lo va a tener crudo sí se cree que puede igualarme con unos trucos tan arcaicos.  
-O sea... -dijo la detective-, ¿que crees que eres más fuerte que ella?  
-No lo creo. Lo sé.

-_Caballeros, caballeros... ¡Seamos serios!_ -dijo la temblorosa voz del presidente del Comité de Orden Frente a Desastres Naturales desde un anticuado aparato de radio-_. ¡Sólo son raíces! No hemos visto ni siquiera la supuesta planta de la que proceden y... bueno, sí, naturalmente que hemos abandonado la búsqueda del meteori... ¿Que si podría tratarse de uno de esos fenómenos que acaban por extenderse al planeta entero? Pues... no... espero que no..._


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III: Asuntos importantes**

-Hemos llegado -anunció el bebé con gesto serio, aún con su disfraz de arbusto.  
La pandilla entera estaba agotada (salvo Ryohei y Yamamoto, que parecían superar el límite de lo humanamente aceptable). Tsuna se había visto obligado a llevar en brazos a Lambo, mientras Ryohei se ocupaba de su hermana y Yamamoto de Haru. A I-Pin no hizo falta llevarla, y menos mal, porque Gokudera había sufrido un empeoramiento realmente preocupante de su alergia y ahora estaba casi tan cansado como el propio Tsuna.  
-¿Por qué hemos acabado aquí? -sollozó el chico-. ¡Estamos aún más lejos de casa!  
Tsuna no sólo estaba disgustado por haber tenido que pegarse semejante caminata con Lambo en brazos, sino porque le hubiera gustado ser él el que llevara a cuestas a Kyôko... Aunque sabía bien que sólo con Lambo ya había quedado más que agotado por el paseíto; cargar con una chica de sus mismas proporciones hubiera supuesto un suicidio.  
-Pasaremos la noche aquí, será parte de la caminata ¿capisci? -sentenció el niño, de forma tan tajante que Tsuna supo que protestar no serviría de nada.  
Habían llegado a un pueblecito diminuto, la clase de lugar ante el cual la gente pasaría de largo aunque tuviera que repostar con urgencia. Estaba en ninguna parte y no tenía nada de interés. Y los habitantes, desde luego, no parecían muy amistosos.  
-Reborn... No sé si vamos a ser bien recibidos aquí.  
-Parece un sitio pintoresco, Tsuna -sonrió Yamamoto.  
De haber estado despiertas, las chicas hubieran tenido la misma opinión... El lugar era pintoresco, pero nada atractivo, eso sí.  
-No sé si encontraremos algún sitio en donde quedarnos...  
Tsuna miró nervioso a un par de abueletes sentados en un banco a la entrada del pueblo. No tenían un aspecto muy amigable, y contemplaban al grupo como si hicera bastante tiempo desde la última vez que vieron a alguien menor de cincuenta años.  
-Yo me encargo -dijo un confiado Yamamoto-. Veraneo todos los años en el pueblo de mis abuelos y sé a quién hay que preguntar en un caso como este.  
-Estás hecho un hombre de mundo -se alivió Tsuna-. Entonces vayamos todos a...  
-Tsuna -ordeno Reborn-, tú y yo iremos a mirar una cosa. Así que dale la Vacaburra a Gokudera y sígueme.  
-¿Pero... pero por qué?  
Aunque aliviado por haberse quitado de encima a Lambo, Tsuna no pudo evitar sospechar que su tutor le preparaba una desagradable sorpresa ahí, en mitad de ningún sitio. No estuvo más tranquilo cuando el bebé lo condujo a una apartada callejuela lejos de las miradas de cualquier otro ser vivo.  
-He estado hablando con el Noveno -dijo al fin Reborn.  
-¡Si nos obligaste a venir sin teléfonos!  
-Era parte del entrenamiento, pero ahora veo que hice mal -el niño se cruzó de brazos-. Ha pasado algo de una magnitud considerable.  
-A ver, espera... ¡Rebobina! Dices que has hablado con el Noveno ¿no? Pero tú mismo acabas de admitir que no tenemos teléfonos... ¿Cómo...?  
-Tengo mis métodos, no preguntes más por ello.  
Tsuna asintió sin más. No le sacaría más información a su tutor.  
-Le he informado sobre la extraña raíz que vimos por el camino y le he hablado acerca de mis sospechas. Sí es lo que creo que es, podemos estar enfrentándonos a algo muy grande.  
-Esa raíz... ¿tiene relación con la cosa esa de la que no paran de hablar en las noticias? Mi madre dice que es una patraña...  
-Yo también lo creía. Pero creo que después de esto, podemos estar seguros de que es real. Ahora hay un cuerpo especial de especialistas de la Famiglia Vongola trabajando en el asunto.  
-¡Pero esa cosa vino del espacio! -Tsuna ya estaba perdido-. ¿Cómo van a conseguir información si ellos están en Italia y la planta esa está a miles de kilómetros?  
Reborn se puso muy serio. Tanto que resulto extraño oírlo hablar con su vocecita de niño pequeño.  
-Esa cosa ya vino antes, hace mucho tiempo. Por eso hay archivos antediluvianos sobre ella. Cuando tenga más información, el Noveno dará órdenes.  
Tsuna tragó saliva, por la expresión del niño supo que no se trataba de un asunto que pudiera ser pasado por alto.  
-Gecolis Casiopea.  
Eso fue lo único que añadió el bebé, luego, volvieron a buscar a los demás.

-Señores -dijo el Presidente del Comité de Erradicación de Amenazas en Potencia al resto de Presidentes de Comités de Medidas Delicadas-, no deben preocuparse por esa planta. ¿Que crece? Pues frenamos su crecimiento. ¿Y cuál es la mejor forma, a ver?  
Los demás se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué responder. Eran simples funcionarios electos sin ningún tipo de experiencia práctica, ahora que se daban cuenta. En cambio, el Presidente del Comité de Erradicación de Amenazas en Potencia llevaba en el cargo más de cuarenta años, tiempo suficiente como para que hubiera aprendido a pensar por sí mismo. Además, tenía fama de ser un auténtico hijo de mala madre, requisito indispensable para su profesión.  
-Eh... esto... ¿podríamos... podríamos usar planticidas o algo parecido? -preguntó el Presidente del Comité de Decisiones Molestas y Difíciles de Tomar.  
El Presidente del Comité de Erradicación de Amenazas en Potencia sonrió con malicia.  
-Ha dado en el clavo, viejo amigo. ¡Pero creo que peca de defecto!  
-Explíquese, querido compañero -gruñó el Presidente de Comité de Asuntos a Prorrogar-, algunos queremos que esta reunión acabe ya para irnos a casa a dormir de una vez.  
-Claro, claro. Seré breve.  
El hombre se puso en pie y señaló con un puntero en un enorme mapa el lugar exacto en el que estaba la famosa isla del impacto.  
-Vamos a usar napalm. Toneladas de napalm que caeran justo en este punto geográfico. Si eso no destruye a la planta, entonces habrá que empezar a preocuparse.  
Los Presidentes de Comités aplaudieron con entusiasmo.  
-Pero -preguntó uno de ellos-, ¿para cuando llevaremos a cabo el ataque?  
-Nuestros hombres ya están en posición -sonrió el Presidente del Comité de Erradicación de Amenazas en Potencia-. Al alba, desencadenaremos un infierno sobre esa miserable isla.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV: La raíz del problema**

Empezó como un murmullo en el aire, pero poco a poco fue creciendo hasta alcanzar la escala de temblor. La tierra se movía y las casas parecía que fueran a caerse. Aún no era más de medianoche cuando todo se puso a temblar, como si algo estuviera desestabilizando la propia estructura del subsuelo. Y en cierto modo, era así.  
-¡Ne... Neuro!  
Yako Katsuragi buscó a su ayudante desesperada. Un segundo antes estaba junto a ella y, de pronto, había desaparecido. No era nada extraño, pero le daba mala espina quedarse sola en mitad de ese extraño fenómeno tectónico. De haber sido un terremoto normal no hubiera habido problema, pero estaba ese murmullo... Ese siniestro murmullo que recordaba al sisear de una serpiente.  
Afortunadamente, todo cesó de forma inesperada, y el murmullo dejó de oírse. La rubia avanzó calle arriba guiada por el sonido de gente gritando cosas ininteligibles. Todo el pueblo debía de haberse congregado en ese lugar, pues acababa de pasar algo increíble... ¡Una raíz gigante!  
Había salido del suelo junto a la posada del pueblo y había empezado a enroscarse y a crecer como una especie de serpiente gigantesca. Ahora estaba quieta, pero seguía dando miedo. Yako creyó distinguir algo en la punta de la raíz, que se elevaba hacia el cielo de forma amenazante. La raíz estaba enrollada en torno a un... ¡coche!  
-¡Mi coche! -lloraba Godai, que acababa de salir de la posada con un cepillo de dientes metido en la boca y unas zapatillas de estar en casa en los pies-. ¡Otra vez no!  
El coche ya no tenía remedio, estaba destrozado por la presión que la raíz había hecho sobre él. Yako quiso ir a consolar a su amigo, pero alguien le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y la arrastró por entre la gente en dirección a la raíz.  
-¡No se alarmen! -dijo Neuro, con un tono de voz hipócritamente inocente-. ¡Aquí está la Famosa Colegiala Detective Yako Katsuragi, que se va a encargar de resolver este extraño fenómeno con sus asombrosas dotes deductivas!  
Los ancianos que conformaban la multitud se hicieron a un lado, aunque no sin dejar de quejarse y soltar comentarios difíciles de interpretar. De un salto, Neuro se subió sobre la base de la raíz, con Yako aún cogida por la cabeza.  
-¡Todo está bajo control! -anunció el demonio-. ¡No se preocupen!  
Y sin embargo, al mirar hacia lo alto de la raíz, justo donde estaba el coche de Godai, su sonrisa se desvaneció y puso una cara muy seria. Una cara demoníacamente seria.

-¿Qué esa cosa, por Dios? -gritó Haru, que tras su siesta estaba recuperada y lista para sorprenderse sobremanera por la raz gigante.  
-¡Toma ya! -Ryohei salió corriendo hacia la raíz-. ¡Es la Madre Naturaleza otra vez, demostrando que el fuego de la vida es implacable!  
El grupo habia sido sorprendio por el terremoto justo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la posada, a tiempo para ver como la raíz crecía y se elevaba hacia el cielo, retorciendo en su camino lo que parecía ser un coche feísimo.  
-Parece que ahora no nos van a atender... -rió Yamamoto.  
-¿Pero tú estás tonto o qué? -dijo Gokudera, soltando a Lambo y estornudando como si le fuera la vida en ello-. ¡Acaba de pasar una cosa rarísima, claro que no nos va a hacer ni caso!  
Ajenos a calquier preocupación, Lambo e I-Pin salieron corriendo tras Ryohei, dipuestos a mirar más de cerca la raíz esa.  
-¡Quiero pegarle un moco! -gritaba Lambo-. ¡Y quiero hacerle pipí encima!  
Gokudera murmuró algo parecido a "qué asco de niño" y volvió a sonarse la nariz.  
-Es como la que vimos en el bosque hace unas horas -dijo Kyôko que, al igual que Haru, estaba boquiabierta-. ¡Pero esta es aún más grande!  
-¡Y acaba de crecer delante de nuestras narices! -gritó Gokudera, cada vez más escamado por su alergia-. ¿Es que nadie va a decir nada? Las plantas no crecen tan rápido ¡por Dios!  
-Ah, yo nunca había visto crecer una planta, si te soy sincero -dijo Yamamoto soltando una carcajada-. Supuse que lo hacían cuando nadie las miraba.  
-Este tío es... ¡atchús! -volvió a sacarse el pañuelo-. ¡Pero si yo nunca he sido alérgico!  
-Vamos a verla más de cerca -propuso Haru-. Además, no me fío de esa multitud, tenemos que estar al lado de Lambo e I-Pin por si les pasa algo.  
-¡Sí, vamos! -sonrió Kyôko.  
Yamamoto le puso la mano en el hombro a un enfurruñado Gokudera.  
-Siempre se aprende algo nuevo.  
-Cómo odio el campo... Maldita sea.


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V: Información de no mucha utilidad**

-¿Q-qué ha sido eso? -Tsuna intentaba seguir a Reborn como le era posible, pero acabó perdiéndolo-. ¿Y que es esa cosa de ahí?  
Desorientado y solo en mitad de la calle, optó por la solución más práctica de todas.  
-¡Reborn! -llamó-. ¡No tiene gracia, no puedes irte por las buenas!  
Oyó algo a su espalda y, con un "ciao", el bebé le dio una patada en toda la boca. Tsuna cayó al suelo dolorido.  
-¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
-Tenías la guardia baja, y estamos en mitad de un situación de peligro inminente. El niño se había quitado al fin el disfraz de arbusto y llevaba ahora sus ropas negras de mafioso con el chupete amarillo que colgaba de su cuello y que lo identificaba como miembro de los Arcobaleno. La cosa iba a ponerse muy seria.  
-Me ha vuelto a llamar el Noveno, ya tenemos órdenes.  
-¿Órdenes? -Tsuna se levantó con dificultad-. ¡La última vez que nos dio órdenes tuvimos que luchar contra Mukuro Rokudo y por poco no lo contamos!  
El bebé dio un salto hacia la cara de su alumno y le dio una bofetada.  
-¡Esto es importante!  
El chico decidió que cerrar la boca sería la solución más inteligente.  
-La Brigada de Estudio de Mitos y Leyendas Antiguas de la Famiglia Vongola ya ha encontrado información sobre la Gecolis Casiopea. Como sabes, el Noveno y sus antecesores siempre han tenido buen ojo para saber qué es lo que hay que hacer en cada situación y con cada persona. Es el Instinto Vongola.  
Tsuna asintió.  
-Por eso siempre se invirtió algo en el estudio de antiguas leyendas. Los Capos Vongola sabían que serían útiles en algún futuro. Y ese futuro ya ha llegado.  
Reborn se sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo y se lo tendió a Tsuna.  
-Aquí están las instrucciones del Noveno, no las abras hasta que yo acabe de explicarte la situación. La Gecolis Casiopea fue estudiada por la Brigada de Estudio de Mitos y Leyendas a partir de unos escritos confidenciales encontrados en una tumba milenaria cuyo nombre no mencionaré.  
A Tsuna le vino a la cabeza una pirámide... ¡Y una banda de mafiosos saqueándola!  
-Según las conclusiones sacadas de esos escritos, la Gecolis Casiopea es una especie de astrofita o "planta espacial". En algún lugar del universo debe de existir un planeta gigantesco donde habita la Madre de Todas las Gecolis Casiopea, con un mundo a su medida, de rescursos inagotables que le permiten vivir indefinidamente. Pero la Gecolis Casiopea envía semillas constantemente en busca de mundos nuevos para que su estirpe los pueble. Y precisamente esta que tenemos aquí es su última descendiente.  
-¿T-todo eso lo han sacado de unos escritos antiguos? -preguntó Tsuna escéptico pero escandalizado.  
-La mayoría ha sido deducido. Lo que sí sabemos seguro es que la Gecolis Casiopea es una amenaza capaz de extenderse por todo el globo en cuestión de días... Y capaz de erradicar la vida en él en apenas unos meses.  
-¿Pone cómo detenerla?  
El bebé negó.  
-Esa información debió de perderse antes de que los escritos fueran depositados en la tumba. Sólo sabemos una cosa en lo referente a ese tema.  
-¿Cuál?  
Tsuna ya se temió la respuesta.  
-Que tiene que haber un modo de acabar con ella. Si no, no estaríamos aquí ahora.

-¿Por qué me has arrastrado hasta aquí? -preguntó Yako, contemplando asustada la multitud que rodeaba la raíz sobre la que ella estaba.  
-Quería investigar más de cerca y la detective y el ayudante no deben separarse en estos casos.  
Neuro se quitó un guante y pasó su monstruosa garra por la supericie de la raíz, moviendo la cabeza con gesto negativo.  
-No es lo que yo pensaba. Esta cosa parece tener una capacidad de adaptación superior a la que me temía.  
Yako lo miró enfadada.  
-¿O sea que ahora vas a decir que no puedes hacer nada con ella?  
-Yo no digo eso -respondió el demonio, presionándole con fueza la cabeza a la chica-. Sólo digo que no será tan sencillo... Definitivamente, no es lo que yo pensaba. Habrá que conseguir algo más de información para no dar palos de ciego.  
El demonio extendió una mano y está empezó a irradiar un aura siniestra. Iba a invocar algo.  
-Una de las Setecientas Setenta y Siete Herramientas del Mundo Demoníaco -algo se materalizo en su mano-: "Evil Dex" (Bestiario Prohibido).  
Yako parpadeó extrañada. Se trataba de un simple libro especialmente gordo sin nada extraño... salvo que era completamente negro, con las páginas incluías. De pronto, algo se movió en la cubierta del libro y un millar de ojos se abrieron y se clavaron directos en ella.  
-Neuro... -dijo, con la frente llena de sudor y no muy tranquila.  
-El Evil Dex es una herramienta que recoge información sobre las criaturas más peligrosas e inusuales del Mundo Humano, incluyendo también las que existen fuera del perímetro habitable por vuestra especie -el libro se abrió en su mano, revelando un montón de colmillos afilados en el borde de las páginas-. Es absolutamente inútil en circunstancias normales, pero veo que nos enfrentamos a algo que podría superar la capacidad defensiva de cualquier forma de vida terrestre.  
Neuro empezó a pasar páginas a toda velocidad, mientras Yako trataba de mirar de refilón el contenido de las páginas, pero sólo alcanzó a ver un montón de caracteres extraños escrito en letra minúscula.  
-"Gecolis Casiopea" -leyó el demonio-. "Una de las seiscientas especies existentes de astrofitas de este universo, y la más peligrosa y letal de todas ellas".  
-Pues qué bien... -se lamentó Yako, segura de que iban a tener problemas.  
-Según esto es una de las dos especies dotadas de capacidad cognitiva y es absolutamente indestructible por métodos convencionales.  
Neuro cerró el libro y este desapareció.  
-O sea, que vamos a tener que usar métodos no convencionales ¿no?  
-Eso, esclava -respondió el demonio, levantando a la chica por la cabeza una vez más y poniéndola a su altura-, será extremadamente sencillo para mí. La cuestión es qué métodos no convencionales usar.  
Miró de nuevo al extremo de la raíz y pareció perder el hilo de la conversación.  
-¿Te pasa algo? -dijo Yako, visiblemente molesta cuando el demonio la soltó de golpe.  
-Aquí pasa algo raro... Voy a echar un vistazo más de cerca.  
El demonio se elevó andando grácilmente sobre la superficie de la planta, ignorando las llamadas de la chica y totalmente perdido en sus observaciones.  
-¡Eh!- llamó uno de los abueletes de más abajo-. ¿Qué pasa aquí, tú, la detective esa?  
Yako se giró para ver a la multitud contemplándola con gesto impaciente, deseosos de saber sí podían empezar a talar ya la raíz para que dejara de obstruir el corral de cabras de la posada. Agortunadamente, el aura de dispersión que rodeaba a Neuro hacía imposible que gente como esa pudiera darse cuenta de que acababa de desafiar las leyes de la gravedad subiendo por un plano vertical... pero eso era otra historia.  
-¡Estamos mirando una cosa! -contestó la chica-. ¡Enseguida les diremos lo que ocurre!


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI: Comienza el primer asalto**

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir directos hacia esa cosa?  
Tsuna no quería ni acercarse a un radio de seis kilómetros alrededor de esa funesta raíz que se retorcía en mitad del pueblo, elevándose hacia arriba y... ¿sujetando un coche destrozado?  
-Ya has leído las instrucciones del Noveno -contesto Reborn, corriendo junto al chico para cercionarse de que este no cambiaba de dirección.  
-¡No pienso enfrentarme a esa cosa!  
-Tsuna, al Noveno Capo le interesa muchísimo tu seguridad, y por eso no puede consentir que algo tan peligroso esté tan cerca de ti y de tu Famiglia. Así que, como también confía en ti, te ordena que seas tú mismo el que te encargues de ella.  
-¡Si ni siquiera sé qué hacer! No pienso ir.  
El bebé se metió la mano en la chaqueta y sacó una pistola.  
-Irás, porque Kyôko y los demás están ahí y tú no los abandonarías. Te recomiendo que actúes de inmediato y pienses menos en lo que haces. La situación es grave de verdad, porque el Noveno me ha permitido disparar balas normales si ocurre algo realmente desagradable.  
-¿Cómo de desagradable?  
-Como eso.  
Reborn señaló al frente y Tsuna se puso pálido.

-¿Qué puñetas pasa? -dijo Gokudera, cuando la raíz empezó a retorcerse.  
-¡Esa cosa está viva, Haru! -lloró Lambo-. ¡Y huele mal, me ha soltado un pedo en toda la cara!  
El niño se lanzó sollozando a los brazos de la chica, mientras I-Pin comentaba algo en chino a su lado.  
-¡Se mueve! -se asombró Kyôko.  
-¡La Naturaleza es la leche! -gritó su hermano.  
-Creo que... esto no va a ser muy seguro -Yamamoto, siempre listo para la acción, sacó su bate de béisbol de la mochila y miró a los demás-. Será mejor que os alejéis un poco, esta cosa es muy rara.  
Los abueletes seguían pegados a la planta, pero estaban ligeramente a una mayor distancia de ella. Al fin y al cabo, se estaba moviendo. Y no sólo eso, se movía como si se estuviera preparando para moverse aún más.  
-Esta cosa es realmente... -trató de decir Gokudera, pero no pudo acabar porque Yako Katsuragi le cayó encima.  
-¡Creo que he perdido el equilibrio! -se lamentó la chica, sin darse cuenta de que su caída había sido amortiguada en gran medida por el chico que tenía debajo.  
-¡Están lloviendo niñas! -gritó Lambo, saltando de los brazos de Haru-. ¡Ha Gokudera le ha llovido una novia!  
Sin esperar a que Yako se le quitara de encima, Gokudera consiguió levantarse, tirándola al suelo en el intento.  
-¡Vacaburra repelente!  
El peligris trató de agarrar al niño del disfraz de vaca, pero este era mucho más rápido y escurridizo.  
Yamamoto ayudó a la detective a levantarse.  
-Disculpa a nuestro amigo -dijo, mientras ella se sacudía el polvo-, está enfadado porque tiene alergia.  
-¿Alergia? -preguntó esta, intentando colocarse correctamente el pasador del pelo.  
-¿Qué hacías subida encima de esa cosa? -preguntó Haru.  
-I... investigar el terreno... -respondió, sin mucha convicción.  
-¡Hay alguien en la punta de la raíz! -dijo de pronto Kyôko, señalando la parte más elevada.  
Y en efecto, ahí estaba el ayudante de Yako... aunque esta última decidió desentenderse y no dar explicaciones sobre qué hacía ese tipo ahí. Fingiría que no lo conocía.  
-¡Y ahora esta cosa se mueve aún más!  
La raíz ya no sólo serpenteaba, sino que había empezado a moverse como si de una especie de tentáculo gigante se tratara.  
-¡Alejaos! -gritó Yamamoto, al tiempo que él y Gokudera se preparaban para el combate.  
-¡No os olvidéis de mí! -añadió Ryôhei, poniéndose al frente del dúo con los guantes de boxeo en las manos.  
-¡Ni de mí! -dijo Lambo, poniéndose... al frente de Ryohei.  
-¡Fuera de aquí, Vacaburra!  
Echado del terreno de lucha por la patada de Gokudera, Lambo no tuvo otra que irse llorando en brazos de Haru.  
-¡Al final va a resultar que esta cosa no es nada pacífica! -exclamó Ryôhei, consciente de que cada vez más gente estaba alejándose... aunque no yéndose.  
Y entonces pasó, la parte de la raíz que estaba tumbada en el suelo se levantó y toda ella se alzó como si fuera una morena titánica saliendo de su agujero en el lecho marino. La raíz no parecía tener ningún problema con la gravedad, podía erguirse y contorsionarse en el aire a pesar de su voluminoso tamaño. Con un gesto tajante, empezó a desenrrollar el coche que tenia cogido y lo lanzó por las aires en dirección al mar.  
-¡Mi coche! -se oyó entre la multitud.  
-¡Atentos, que esta cosa es fuerte de veras! -aconsejó Yamamoto, que ya había puesto el bate en modo espada.  
-Guárdate tus precauciones para ti, que yo ya me las apaño solo -Gokudera ya habóa encendido su cigarro y había sacado la dinamita-. ¡A la carga!


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII: El aplastante poder del "todos contra uno"**

La raíz reaccionó yendo directamente hacia ellos con la intención de caerles encima y aplastarlos. Era rápida; tan rápida que los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y enseguida se la vieron encima. Afortunadamente, el monstruoso apéndice vegetal se detuvo a medio camino y se retorció sobre sí mismo, como si lo hubieran golpeado por la espalda.  
-Una de las Setecientas Setenta y Siete Herramientas del Mundo Demoníaco -anunció Neuro, aún enganchado a la raíz-: Evil Prudrer (Deforestador Infernal).  
Una especie de motosierra de aspecto diabólico había sido clavada en la superficie de la raíz, dejando una incisión de la que manaba un líquido amarillento.  
-Gecolis Casiopea, veo que no eres tan invencible como se comenta.  
La planta pareció indignada, porque volvió a retorcerse y consiguió zafarse del Evil Prudrer... ¡Cicatrizando la herida en el acto!  
-Vaya... Creo que me he confiado.  
Neuro saltó, esquivando una envestida de la punta de la raíz y consiguiendo que se dañara a sí misma en el intento.  
-¿Quién es ese tipo? -preguntó Gokudera-. ¡Este bicharraco va a pagar caro el haber intentando aplastarnos!  
Una lluvia de cartuchos de dinamita salió disparada directa al extremo de la raíz de la Gecolis Casiopea. La explosión apenas dañó la superficie de la cosa, pero sirvió para que retrocediera un poco.  
-¡Es más resistente de lo que pensábamos!  
Yamamoto trató sin éxito de dañar la base de la raíz con su espada, pero cualquier rasguño que le hiciera se regeneraba enseguida. Tampoco los puñetazos de Ryôhei resultaron demasiado efectivos contra un enemigo de tamaña proporción.  
La Gecolis Casiopea movió su raíz otra vez en dirección hacía el trío, dispuesta a matar una vez más. Afortunadamente, los golpes parecían haber tenido efecto y no fue tan rápida como la otra vez, permitiendo a los chicos quitarse de en medio.  
-¡No vamos a poder esquivarla mucho tiempo, parece que está recuperando su velocidad!  
Una nueva embestida demostró lo que había dicho Gokudera, la planta estaba cada vez más despierta. No tuvieron posibilidad de huir cuando volvió a lanzarse sobre ellos. Esta vez no hubo nadie que atacara a la planta por detrás... ¡sino por delante!  
Algo pasó a toda velocidad por encima de los chicos y golpeó a la raíz con tanta fuerza que la dobló en la dirección contraria. Ante el trío, Tsuna puso los pies en el suelo y alzó los puños. Iba en calzoncillos...  
-Derrotar a esta cosa... ¡A MUERTE!  
Una pequeña llama roja brillaba en su frente, señal de que Reborn había usado con él una de las balas especiales para canalizar su fuerza de voluntad.  
-¡Décimo Capo! -dijo Gokudera con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos-. ¡Sabía que usted vendría a ayudarnos!  
Gustosos hubieran ayudado a Tsuna en su intento de acabar con la planta, pero él era demasiado rápido en el "Estado A Muerte". Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya había asestado tres puñetazos más a la planta y estaba trepando por ella, dispuesto a llegar hasta el extremo.  
Fue entonces cuando el demonio trajeado hizo su reaparición, llevando consigo una enorme y pesada cadena de hierro que había sacado de sólo Dios sabe donde.  
-Me ha costado encontrar algo lo suficientemente resistente -dijo en tono amenazante-, pero ya estoy de vuelta, querida astrofita.  
Justo cuando consiguió engancharse en la raíz, reparó en la presencia de Tsuna a pocos metros de él, trepando como un loco.  
-¿Tú quién eres? -preguntó, preguntándose de dónde demonios había salido un humano capaz de trepar así por la furiosa raíz.  
-¡SOY EL QUE VA A TALAR ESTA MALDITA PLANTA! -gritó sin detenerse en su ascenso.  
-Tú mismo.  
El demonio se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a seguir con su plan, rodeando a la raíz de la Gecolis Casiopea con la cadena para intentar controlarla. Por aquel entonces, y a pesar del desesperado serpenteo de la planta, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryôhei ya habían encontrado la forma de agarrarse a la raíz y se estaban concentrando en atacar su base con todo lo que tenían.  
-¡Que no se diga -dijo Gokudera, clavando dinamita en las hendiduras que hacían Yamamoto y Ryôhei antes de que estas cicatrizara-, que nosotros no echamos una mano! Él Décimo va a estar orgulloso de su mano derecha -dijo para sí.  
Fue entonces cuando Tsuna llegó hasta el extremo de la planta y descargó toda su fuerza contra ella, agarrado fuertemente por los pies y dispuesto a soltar puñetazos a diestro y siniestro. Neuro ya había acabado su trabajo y empezó a tirar de la cuerda, obligando a la planta a doblarse sobre sí misma y a adquirir una posición nada recomendable, ni siquiera para una forma de vida vegetal.  
-¡Vuela por los aires! –gritó el chico del pelo gris.  
La dinamita de Gokudera explotó justo en ese momento, dejando a la raíz lo suficientemente tocada como para perder su capacidad de cicatrización.  
-Ahora sí -dijo Neuro al ver la base dañada de la planta-. ¡Evil Prudrer!  
El demonio hundió su Herramienta Demoníaca en la base de la raíz en el mismo instante en el que Tsuna, al otro lado, tiraba del extremo y lo golpeaba contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. El resultado fue que la raíz acabó arrancada de cuajo, totalmente desconectada del resto de la planta.  
-¡Lo hicimos! -gritó Ryôhei, mientras sus dos amigos asentían con aprobación.  
La llama que tenía Tsuna en la frente se apagó, y este terminó tirado en el suelo, demasiado cansado como para levantarse. Neuro había desaparecido de escena con absoluto sigilo.  
Desde lo alto del tejado de la posada, Reborn estaba sentando contemplando la escena. No lo habían hecho malo, aunque ese era sólo el principio. Le había llamado la atención el tipo del traje azul... tenía características bastante poco comunes.  
Echó un vistazo al agujero por el que había asomado la raíz, ahora sepultado tras la huída del resto de la Gecolis Casiopea que había permanecido bajo tierra. Negó con gesto preocupado; iban a necesitar más ayuda.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII: Un tema delicado**

-_...testigos que aseguran haber visto raíces brotando del suelo y deslizándose tierra adentro. Les repetimos que no hay ningún tipo de fiabilidad de esa información, no hay razón para pensar que la planta del meterotio haya conseguido extender sus raíces por debajo del fondo del mar y se dirija a colonizar el resto del país. No vamos a..._  
El programa de radio se cortó de repente.

-¿Cómo que nos van a cobrar los daños? -se escandalizó Gokudera-. ¡Pero si hemos acabado con un monstruo!  
-Pero el establo de las cabras ha quedado irreparable -argumentó el dueño de la posada-. Si queréis pasar la noche aquí tendréis que abonar el doble del importe.  
-¡Qué morro tienen algunos!  
Gokudera tuvo que callarse y seguir aguantando en silencio su alergia, que lo había vuelto aún más huraño y peleón que de costumbre. Al menos todos estaban a salvo y ahora podían disfrutar de una merecida cena... a deshora, claro.  
-Se me hace muy raro comer tan de madrugada, pero es cierto que no hemos comido nada desde la excursión -dijo Kyôko, que intentaba sin éxito ocultar que tenía un hambre de lobo.  
-¡Esa planta era asquerosa! -chilló Lambo, que tenía la boca llena de... de lo que fuera que estaba comiendo-. ¡Intentó comerme! -sin ninguna discreción, pidió que volvieran a llenarle el palto y señaló a las chicas-. ¿Y qué hace aquí la novia que le cayó a Gokudera?  
-¡Vacaburra!  
Sentada entre Kyôko y Haru, Yako devoraba con un apetito voraz todo cuanto le ponían por delante. No le había quedado otra aparte de irse con ellos. Neuro había desaparecido de repente, y se comentaba por el pueblo que Godai había ido, entre lágrimas, a la playa a ver si encontraba su coche. Además ¡la habían invitado a comer!  
-Gbzías pbt da cbmiba -dijo, con la boca llena a rebosar.  
-¡La novia de Gokudera caída del cielo no tiene fondo! -canturreó Lambo, que tampoco parecía tener fondo si uno se fijaba en que iba por su cuarto plato de masa informe de aspecto gelatinoso.  
I-Pin murmuró algo en chino acerca de Lambo que probablemente no fuera un comentario demasiado amable.  
Al otro extremo de la mesa, Tsuna todavía se sentía morir de cansancio después del numerito que había montado escalando la dichosa planta. A su lado, su tutor comía y comía como si no pasara nada.  
-Reborn -dijo-, no me digas que vamos a tener que hacer esto más veces... ¡Esa planta era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba!  
-Era sólo una de sus raíces -aclaró el bebé-. La planta de verdad debe de ser indestructible a juzgar por la capacidad de regeneración de la que ha hecho gala durante el combate.  
-¿Indestructible?  
-Tranquilo; si la cosa se pone fea, estoy dispuesto a luchar. Mientras, ve pensando en una forma de matarla.  
Tsuna se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿No bastaba con dejar de regarla o algo así?

Neuro había llegado a la ciudad en un tiempo récord. Normalmente no hubiera malgastado sus poderes en algo tan trivial como desplazarse a hipervelocidad por el plano físico, pero esa ocasión lo requería. Además, prefería ocuparse del asunto en persona. Durante el camino había tenido ocasión de comprobar que sus suposiciones eran correctas y que la información adicional del Evil Dex no mentía: la Gecolis Casiopea podía hacer que sus raíces crecieran por debajo de tierra miles de metros... ¡o más! Por los terrenos que rodeaban el pueblo había más raíces, aunque afortunadamente ninguna había dado aún señales de vida de una forma tan clara como la que había tenido que talar con el Evil Prudrer.  
Ahora, a solas en mitad de un callejón oscuro, estaba dispuesto a recurrir a cualquier alternativa disponible para liquidar a esa planta... y devorar su enigma.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya... -dijo una voz desde la oscuridad-. Pero si es el monstruo.  
Hisanori Hayasaka, el despiadado traficante de armas, mostró su sonriente rostro sin aparentar ni un ápice de miedo al encontrarse en presencia de un demonio. Naturalmente, a su espalda iba su hermano Yukinori, acompañándole... y dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza cualquier que intentara jugársela.  
-¿A qué debo que nos hayamos encontrado en una noche tan tranquila como esta?  
-Necesito armamento humano -contestó tajantemente el demonio, sin ningún tipo de rodeos.  
-¿No tenías tú esos truquitos tan chulos del Mundo Demoníaco? -respondió el traficante con un tono cargado de veneno.  
-Me los reservo para el gran final. Pero hay una cosa en concreto que voy a necesitar antes de llegar a él.  
Neuro le tendió una hoja de papel y Hisanori la examinó sin dejar de sonreír.  
-¿Crees que tenemos esto? Me parece que eres un tipo inteligente, no puedo creerme que pienses que tenemos acceso a este tipo de armamento.  
-No es el modelo lo que me interesa, sino la potencia. Vosotros conseguidme armamento que pueda igualarlo en potencia y yo haré el resto.  
-Monstruo, estás jugando con fuego ¿sabes? -intervino Yukinori, también sonriendo.  
Sin embargo, Hisanori se guardó el papel en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y miró al demonio.  
-Podría intentarlo... Sólo por interés profesional. Aunque dudo que el alcance sea muy grande.  
-Cuanto más preciso sea, mejor.  
-En cuanto al pago...  
Pero Neuro ya se había marchado en un descuido de los dos hermanos. Tenía demasiada prisa como para quedarse a charlar sobre dinero.  
-Hermano ¿de verdad vamos a trabajar para él?  
-No lo consideres un trabajo, Yuki... Esto es más bien una ayudita. Si ese monstruo quiere meterse en la boca del lobo con tanta dinamita como para igualar la potencia de una Bomba Atómica, allá él. No será nuestro funeral, pero sí que podría ser el suyo.  
-¿Cómo vamos a conseguir esa potencia?  
-Ayer llegó un cargamento interesante -dijo, acentuando aún más su sonrisa perenne-. Estoy seguro de que conseguiremos un apaño.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX: El Infierno**

**  
**De modo que hay una planta gigantesca creciendo sin parar que va a adueñarse del mundo entero... ¿Es un juego nuevo?  
Yamamoto, como de costumbre, no llegaba a tomarse muy en serio los asuntos de la mafia.  
-Sí, y tenemos la misión de encargarnos de ella -respondió Reborn, que sí que iba en serio.  
Los principales componentes de la Famiglia de Tsuna estaban en la habitación de la posada discutiendo el "plan de ataque", por llamarlo de alguna forma.  
-¡Suena divertido!  
-¡Yo me apunto! -gritó Ryôhei-. ¡No tuve ocasión de lucirme en el primer asalto, pero esa plantucha se va a cagar cuando me vea venir la próxima vez!  
-¡Décimo, yo por usted haré lo que sea!  
Tsuna no se podía creer que sus... "soldados" estuvieran dispuestos a enfrentarse a esa cosa. ¡Ojalá no fueran tan inconscientes! Pero él tendría que ir con ellos... y quizás no volviera a tener tanta suerte.  
-¿Qué hay de mi hermana y la otra? Y la niña nueva esa también, claro… -preguntó Ryôhei con su habitual falta de tacto-. ¿Vienen a luchar también?  
Tsuna se apresuró a intervenir.  
-No creo que sea buena idea que las chic...  
-Vendrán con nosotros -anunció Reborn, con un tono que no admitía discusión-. Será mejor no separarnos, la Gecolis Casiopea está literalmente en todas partes y puede salir del subsuelo para atacarnos.  
-¿Pero esa cosa piensa?  
Reborn asintió. La Gecolis Casiopea había demostrado ser una forma de vida lo bastante inteligente como para intentar erradicar una posible amenaza de raíz.  
-Si nos separamos, irá a por nosotros. Un buen capofamiglia sabe que siempre es mejor mantener juntos a los suyos.  
-¡Pero pueden acabar mal paradas!  
Tsuna se quejó sin éxito, pues todo estaba ya decidido.  
-Déjalo, Tsuna -dijo un sonriente Yamamoto-. Si pasa algo ya nos encargaremos nosotros.  
-¡Para eso somos hombres! -dijo Ryôhei, aunque a Tsuna el argumento no le pareció muy convincente.  
-Si la cosa se pone fea, yo mismo me encargaré de participar en la lucha –volvió a repetir Reborn, como una especie de mantra para que Tsuna no se volviera loco.  
-¡Claro que sí! -rió Yamamoto.  
-Al menos eso es un alivi... ¡atchús! -Gokudera volvió a sonarse y frunció el ceño de inmediato-. Esa planta va a cagarse, os lo aseguro... ¡Esto peor de la alergia desde que luchamos contra ella!  
-Supongo que... ya no hay vuelta atrás...  
-¡Mañana a primera hora iremos a por esa cosa y le enseñaré de primera mano lo que es el poder del boxeo! -proclamó Ryôhei-. ¡Que se quite la Madre Naturaleza esa!  
-Aún no estamos listos -dijo Reborn, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia él-. Antes de actuar, hay que buscar al hombre del traje azul. Luchará a nuestro lado.  
No era una sugerencia ni un deseo. Era una verdad incuestionable.

En las profundidades de la isla invadida por la raíces de la Gecolis Casiopea, algo acaba de moverse. Se deslizó suavemente abriéndose camino por la dura roca hasta encontrar un resquicio por el que salir a la superficie.  
Iba a haber fuego... lo olía en el aire. La cosa sonrió como le fue posible dadas sus extrañas facciones. Iban a llevarse una desagradable sorpresa en cuanto lo intentaran.

Apenas faltaban unos minutos para el alba cuando todo el pueblo fue despertado por un estruendo ensordecedor. Muchos fueron a asegurarse de que sus corrales para cabras estuvieran en su sitio, pues nunca se sabía cuando podía repetirse un extraño e inexplicable fenómeno de la naturaleza. Pero esta vez, no había sido la naturaleza.  
-¿Qué es esa cosa? -preguntó Yako, quien, como casi todo el mundo, había acabado en la playa atraída por lo que se veía a la lejanía.  
-¡La aurora boreal! -gritó Ryôhei.  
-¡Qué va a ser eso la aurora boreal! -dijo Gokudera-. ¡Eso es una explosión! Yo entiendo de esas cosas.  
-Pues da miedo -intervino Haru.  
Reborn se había adelantado y observaba el horizonte con los brazos cruzados. Ese siniestro resplandor que quebraba la oscuridad no presagiaba nada bueno.  
-Es napalm -dijo al fin-. Están bombardeando el lugar del impacto.  
-¡Pero eso es una noticia estupenda! Ya no tendremos que ir a luchar -se alegró Tsuna.  
-No cantes victoria tan pronto.  
El bebé señaló hacía el punto luminoso y Tsuna creyó ver algo... que desentonaba.  
-El ataque cesó hace poco, no debería continuar ardiendo -continuó-. Eso es porque no hay nada ardiendo.  
-¡Pero es una planta!  
-Es una planta muy lista.  
El pueblo entero se estremeció cuando una columna de fuego se divisó en la lejanía, alzándose desde el punto en el que debería estar la isla para perderse en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno. Si había alguien sobrevolando la zona, ahora estaba carbonizado. Tsuna se quedó sin palabras.  
-¡Ha... ha... ha devuelto el ataque!  
-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? -Gokudera encendió un cigarrillo y miró con el ceño fruncido al horizonte.  
-Es terrible -dijo Kyôko-. ¡Jamás imaginé que vería algo así!  
Quizás fueran la palabras de Kyôko, quizás la expresión a medio camino entre la sorpresa, la ira y el miedo de los presentes, o quizás simplemente el viejo Instinto Vongola; pero Tsuna notó algo. Estaba muy enfadado.  
-Te... -dijo, armándose con el poco valor que le quedaba-. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!  
Reborn sonrió.  
-No volverán a atacar la isla en al menos veinticuatro horas tras el chasco que se han llevado -dijo-. Tenemos ese tiempo para encontrar un medio de transporte e ir al encuentro de la Gecolis Casiopea -miró a Tsuna-. Tú te encargarás de organizarlo todo mientras yo voy a atender un asunto. Si no está todo listo a mi regreso, te pegaré un tiro.  
Tsuna miró con mala cara al bebé, algo molesto por la amenaza. Pero este ya se había marchado a toda prisa en dirección al pueblo.


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X: Choque de titanes**

-Te he visto venir.  
Neuro se volvió y sonrió con un malicioso gesto de sorpresa. Alguien había ido a su encuentro al bosque.  
-No imaginé que encontraría a alguien de tu nivel en un lugar como este -dijo.  
Reborn bajó de la rama del árbol sobre la que había aparecido y se colocó frente al demonio. Había una considerable diferencia de altura entre los dos.  
-De modo que el humano enloquecido de anoche fue obra tuya, ¿me equivoco?  
-Es mi subordinado, yo no peleo a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario.  
-Admito que es una sorpresa toparme con alguien capaz de ver con tanta claridad mis movimientos y de salir en mi búsqueda. Pareces una cría de humano normal y corriente -un destello demoníaco apareció en sus ojos-. Pero veo que las apariencias engañan. ¿Qué eres, humano?  
-Soy un asesino -dijo el niño, sacándose la pistola de la chaqueta-. Tú también vas a por la Gecolis Casiopea ¿verdad?  
El demonio rió con sorna.  
-En efecto, pero no esperes que me alíe con vosotros -Neuro se quitó uno de los guantes, revelando una temible garra-. Creo que no me equivoco al pensar que ninguno de los dos aceptaría ser el subordinado del otro.  
-No tendría por qué ser ese tipo de alianza, pero si insistes, podemos resolver esto como hombres civilizados.  
El bebé le quitó el seguro a la pistola y sacó un segundo revolver idéntico al anterior.  
-¿Qué me dices... demonio?  
Neuro sonrió y se quitó el otro guante.  
-Con ese juguetito tuyo no me harás mucho daño ¿sabes?  
-Me alegra que lo menciones, porque me encantan los retos.  
Todos los pájaros de los alrededores salieron volando como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Qué significa eso de que la planta ha contraatacado?  
El Presidente del Comité de Erradicación de Amenazas en Potencia arrojó al suelo todo lo que tenia en su mesa y agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta al hombre que tenía delante, su ayudante.  
-¡Exijo una explicación más convincente!  
-¡N-nos ha devuelto el ataque, señor!  
-¡Eso no es para nada convincente!  
Soltó al pobre portador de malas noticias y se dirigió al interfono que estaba tirado en el suelo.  
-¡Quiero un informe sobre lo que ha ocurrido en esa isla sobre mi mesa y lo quiero para ayer!  
Para acabar, le dió una patada al interfono y soltó una sarta considerable de maldiciones nada recomendables.  
-¡No me creo que esa planta haya hecho eso!  
-P-pero lo ha hecho, s-señor... Ha absorbido el napalm... y el fuego... ¡y lo ha devuelto! Hemos tenido más bajas de las que usted estimó.  
-¿Cuantas estimé?  
-Ce... cero... señor.  
-Bien -el Presidente del Comité de Erradicación de Amenazas en Potencia hizo crujir sus nudillos con gesto sombrío-. Habrá que enseñarle a nuestro invitado como nos las gastamos por aquí.  
-¿En qué está pensando... señor?  
El hombre sonrió.  
-En rozar la ilegalidad. Recuerde que tenemos un contacto del que podemos echar mano en una situación de peligro extremo.  
-¡N-no estará pensando en llamarlo a él! -el tipo se escandalizó y a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo-. ¡Es de la mafia, no podemos pedirle ayuda!  
-Podemos... y lo haremos -volvió a coger el dañado interfono y pulsó el botón-. Súbanme un café bien cargado y a alguien que limpie mi despacho, está hecho una porquería. Ah, y díganle al señor Skull que mi ayudante irá a reunirse con él para un asunto de negocios.

La isla había quedado llena de cenizas y restos carbonizados de todo aquello que no era la Gecolis Casiopea. Se habían salvado algunas partes, claro está. La planta no podía permitir que toda la vida a su alrededor fuera incendiada y se había dedicado a proteger con sus propias raíces algunas superficies verdes para tener... algo de lo que abastecerse hasta que llegara el momento de continuar con su ciclo vital.  
Bajo tierra, escondido en lo más oscuro del punto de impacto, alguien soltó una risita endemoniada que sonó como un tronco al ser serrado. Y de pronto, sin previo aviso, la flora volvió a crecer casi en su totalidad. Pero había una diferencia: la nueva estaba mucho más viva.

-¡Décimo, estamos listos! -anunció Gokudera señalando un barco amarrado al rudimentario muelle del puerto-. Y me he tomado una pastilla para la alergia que me ha dado el matasanos del pueblo y ahora estoy ligeramente mej... ¡atchús!  
-¿Cómo has conseguido que esa gente te alquile un barco? -preguntó Tsuna, que cada vez estaba más nervioso por el destino que le esperaba.  
-Tengo muchas dotes de convicción.  
-No seas mentiroso, gamberro -intervino Haru con el ceño fruncido-. ¡Te lo ha prestado un tipo que asegura que no aguantaría ni un paseo de cinco minutos sin hacer aguas! Te han timado.  
-¡Décimo, no se crea ni una palabra de lo que dice esta arpía blasfema!  
La chica se acercó peligrosamente a Tsuna con una clara intención de captar toda su atención.  
-Oye Tsuna, desde que empezó este viaje no hemos tenido ninguna oportunidad de estar a solas tú y yo -dijo, al tiempo que Tsuna retrocedía intentando no parecer demasiado intimiadado-. ¿Qué te parece si nos perdemos por ahí cuando lleguemos a esa isla?  
-Haru... a esa isla no vamos precisamente de excursión...  
-¡Está loca, Décimo, se lo he dicho!  
La escena hubiera sido culminada con una pelea de gatas entre Gokduera y Haru si Ryôhei no se hubiera metido en medio de improvisto.  
-¡Nada de peleas entre compañeros! -dijo, levantando un puño cubierto por un guante de boxeo-. ¡Reservad esa energía para la planta!  
-¡Es este capullo, que se cree que es el brazo derecho de Tsuna cuando no tiene aptitudes ni para ser su meñique!  
-¡Te voy a...!  
Justo en ese momento apareció Yamamoto con los demás, trayendo lo que parecía ser un saco lleno de provisiones.  
-Me las ha dado el dueño de la posada. Por lo visto le encanta el béisbol y en cuanto se enteró de que yo jugaba me pidió que le enseñara a batear con efecto. ¡No sabéis lo fácil que ha sido!  
-Es un tipo muy simpático -sonrió Kyôko, que cargaba con una bolsa llena de bebidas.  
-¡Y a mí me ha dado una bolsa de caramelos! -grito Lambo, intentando que I-Pin no tocara su bolsa.  
-¡Pues a mí me ha dejado pendiente un corral de cabras, así que a callar! -dijo Gokudera tajantemente.  
-Por cierto -dijo Haru-. ¿Vendrá con nosotros esa tal Katsuragi? Cuantos más seamos mejor.  
-En principio sí -respondió Kyôko-. Pero dijo que se reatrasaría un poco, no sé que estará haciendo.  
De inmediato, vieron aparecer a la detective rubia cargada con un montón de paquetes llenos de comida... y la boca también llena de comida.  
-¡Ya ebtgoy aguí! -dijo, y después tragó lo que estaba comiendo-. Me las he ingeniado para conseguir más comida, por si falta.  
-¡Fantástico! -dijo una sonriente Kyôko.  
Yamamoto intentó coger alguno de los bultos que llevaba la chica, pero ella estaba demasiado agarrada a ellos y no parecía dispuesta a soltarlos.  
-En fin, al menos tendremos una buena merendola -rió.  
Tsuna contempló a todos sus amigos riendo y hablando sobre lo que harían una vez llegaran a la isla. Debería haberse sentido alegre... pero estaba más bien preocupado. ¿Seguro que sabían que iban directos a la boca del lobo?


	12. Capítulo XI

Un nuevo capítulo que subo! ^^

Otra vez, muchas gracias a **Mistral-black **por comentar (a ver si me haces publi por ahí... XD Nah, es coña... o no?)! Lamento decirte que no tengo pensando hacer ningún avance en lo que a las relaciones entre los personajes respecta. No es que no quiera, lo que pasa es que empecé el fic con la intención de encajarlo entre dos sagas ya existente en ambas series y me gustaría que no hubiera demasiadas contradicciones (pero vamos, que el propio fic ya es una contradicción XD). Sin embargo, en otros fics de este tipo en los que la acción transcurre después del final de las series, si que me tomo más libertades en este aspecto ^^  
Por cierto, el coche de Godai es un elemento imprescindible... como me gusta hacer rabiar al pobre XD Es que es tan fácil de chinchar!

Espero que estos capis también gusten!

* * *

**Capítulo XI: ¡Yo también voy a la isla!**

Lentamente y por partes, Godai despertó sin tener ni la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba. En cuanto descubrió que algo le estaba mojando los pies, se levantó de golpe, pero acabó tropezándose consigo mismo y cayendo de culo al suelo.  
-¿Qué...?  
Estaba en la playa, no había duda. Hizo memoria sobre lo que había ocurrido anoche; recordaba con claridad su desesperado intento de ir a buscar su coche por si había caído cerca de la orilla y tenía arreglo... Luego un abuelete que pasaba por ahí le había traído cerveza y los dos habían estado bebiendo y llamando a gritos al dichoso coche por si aparecía... Recordaba también haberse adentrado en el agua por si los restos destrozados del coche estaban por ahí... Pero nada más.  
-¡Mierda!  
Se había emborrachado presa del desconsuelo por la pérdida de su amado vehículo y había acabado inconsciente flotando en el agua. Menos mal que había sido devuelto a la orilla por las amables olas de...  
-¡Espera! -dijo-. Esta playa no me suena de nada.  
Intentó adentrarse un poco para buscar el pueblo, pero no había ni rastro de él.  
-¿Dónde demonios estoy?  
El aire olía raro, como si hubiera habido un incendio o algo parecido recientemente, y en el suelo se veía ceniza y restos de algo que había sido carbonizado.  
-¿Hola?  
Fue al subir por una de las dunas de la playa cuando descubrió donde se encontraba. Desde su posición original no podia verlo, pero ahora se erguía frente a él, amenazante, todo un bosque cubierto por gigantescas raíces que serpenteaban lentamente.  
Él había sido el primero en llegar.

Una figura sentada en la penumbra se movió incómoda. No acostumbraba a recibir ese tipo de encargos.  
-Intrucciones de parte de ese fantoche ¿no? -dijo desde detrás del casco que le tapaba la cabeza.  
-Sí señor -respondió el mensajero-. Sabe que tiene usted un puesto bastante importante dentro de su... dentro del sector por el que se mueve. Necesita de sus servicios; siempre y cuando sepa guardar silencio.  
-Confío en que se me pague bien.  
-Naturalmente, el Presidente del Comité de Erradicación de Amenazas en Potencia sabrá agradecer su colaboración y estará dispuesto a recompensarle de forma no oficial por el trabajo que le encarga.  
-Y sólo es acabar con una puñetera planta... sin más líos de por medio. ¿Me equivoco?  
-No se equivoca usted, señor Skull. Sólo es una planta especialmente grande y resistente. Pondremos a su disposición todo lo que necesite, y, naturalmente, su Famiglia también recibirá la parte que le corresponde por alquilarnos sus servicios. Nadie perderá nada.  
Skull rió con una carcajada megalómana y estridente.  
-Será divertido.  
Con su escasa estatura de bebé, Skull se levantó del asiento y se irguió frente al ayudante del Presidente del Comité de Erradicación de Amenazas en Potencia, indicándole que se marchara. Colgado del cuello, llevaba un chupete púrpura.  
-¡Preparad la flota más rápida que tengamos disponible! -ordenó-. Vamos a hacer un viajecito de negocios.

Los árboles estaban llenos de arañazos y algunos habían acabado reducidos a astillas. Ya no quedaba ningún animal que se atreviera a acercarse a menos de un par de kilómetros del sitio en el que estaba armándose todo el jaleo. Durante unos interminables veinte minutos, gran parte del bosque habia sido una zona de alto riesgo por las dos silueta que saltaban de árbol en árbol y se atacaban la una a la otra en un frenesí de disparos y golpes.  
Los dos responsables estaban de nuevo el uno frente al otro, todavía frescos como rosas a pesar de lo ocurrido. Neuro chasqueó los dedos y su ropa, llena de desgarrones y agujeros de bala se reconstituyó completamente. Reborn se había quitado la chaqueta y estaba en mangas de camisa, con un arma de gran calibre en las manos y un cinturón lleno de munición.  
-¿Quieres continuar? -preguntó el bebé, sin siquiera un jadeo.  
-Nunca imaginé que acabaría peleando de igual a igual contra un bebé humano.  
-Poca gente puede presumir de poder igualarse a un Arcobaleno, demonio. ¿Vendrás con nosotros?  
El demonio trajeado rió con sorna.  
-Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. Tú y yo no estamos hechos para cooperar -hizo ademán de ponerse los guantes-. Sin embargo, inevitablemente acabaremos en el mismo sitio. Aunque eso no significa que vaya a trabajar a vuestro lado.  
Reborn sonrió al tiempo que guardaba su arma y se recolocaba la chaqueta.  
-Si así lo quieres, dejaremos esto por ahora. Por cierto, tu subordinada irá con nosotros.  
Neuro ya había acabado de cubrirse las garras.  
-Esclava infiel... Esto tendrá consecuencias interesantes para ella, no sé si me entiendes.  
-Sí lo hago -el bebé asintió-. Yo también empleo métodos poco ortodoxos cuando mi discípuplo se pasa de la raya.  
-Poco ortodoxos... pero efectivos -el demonió rió mintras se sacudía el polvo de la perneras-. Por eso tú y yo no podemos trabajar juntos; no podríamos aplicar esos métodos.  
-Aún así, es cierto que nuestro objetivo es el mismo. Ya nos veremos.  
-Más pronto de lo que piensas, bebé.  
Y en un visto y no visto, el demonio desapareció.


End file.
